


Seize The Day!

by bazerella



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Based on Newsies!: the Musical, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Musical References, Newsies References, No prior knowledge of the musical necessary, newsies au, no singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazerella/pseuds/bazerella
Summary: When Nathan Wesninski, owner ofThe Worldnewspaper, increases the price of newspapers for newsies from fifty cents to sixty cents per hundred, Andrew Minyard leads a citywide strike for better working conditions with the help of independent reporter Neil Josten.The thing about journalism, is that the truth always comes out, and sometimes it's not what you want to hear.(Newsies! The Musical AU)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. where does it say a guy can’t catch a break

The air was suffocating already and the sun had yet to rise. The New York morning air would become more crisp with every passing day but right now, Andrew could already feel the stickiness that was going to coat his skin as time progressed from morning to afternoon. Despite it being mid-July Andrew was already thinking about the autumn that was to come. The coats that Andrew, his brother, and cousin owned were starting to get raggedy. They wouldn’t keep them warm once a true New York winter hit. 

Andrew was always looking toward the future. The future was his most prized possession. The future was where he was thriving, content. Where he didn’t have to worry about where his next meal came from or making enough money. Where his brother, Aaron, could relax instead of push himself past his limits every day. The future had Andrew somewhere warmer, where he didn’t have to think about coats in July. 

The sun had not quite risen so Andrew had a little more time before he had to get to work. He pulls out his pack of cigarettes to find that there are only three left. Andrew will have to stop giving in to every need so the pack will last him just a little bit longer. His money will be saved for the coats, not his addiction. 

“Can you brood somewhere more easily accessible? It’s a bitch and a half getting up here.” Andrew turns to find Aaron pulling himself up the fire escape to the roof where Andrew typically spent most of his time. Aaron shouldn’t be trying to get to the roof, something Andrew has told him numerous times. Aaron always responds by saying if Andrew didn’t hide out on the roof so much then he would have no need to climb. 

A few years ago Aaron had gotten into an accident that left one of his legs slightly crippled. He usually walks with a crutch, and his injury helps him sell newspapers at a much faster speed than both Andrew and their cousin, Nicky, combined. The general public sees a sad boy with an injury and thinks that by buying a newspaper from him instead of any of the other newsies, they’ve done a good enough deed to secure their spot in heaven. 

Andrew sighs and walks over to where the ladder meets the floor of the roof and pulls Aaron the rest of the way up. If his brother refuses to listen to Andrew, the least Andrew can do is make sure the damage is minimal. 

“You understand I come up to the roof to be alone, right?” Andrew asks. 

“I do. I just choose to ignore it. So what’s up? Why are we sulking today?” 

Andrew puts his cigarette out. There’s still half left so he puts it back in the pack to be reused another day. “One day, Aaron, you’re going to climb up to the roof to see me but it won’t be here. We’ll be somewhere else. Somewhere far away. Nicky will have some diner job where he can flirt his heart away with all the attractive patrons. You won’t have to strain yourself and work. You can write or cook or do whatever you want but you won’t have to work. We’ll have a real nice house with our own bedrooms.” 

Aaron hums, and Andrew watches as he looks off at the horizon. The sun is just barely beginning to peak into the sky, creating hard lines of red, orange, and yellow that fade into the leftover dark blue sky from the night. “What will you be doing?” 

“I’ll paint. I’ll paint everything I can see. You. Nicky. Us. Our house. The new city we’ll grow to love. Sunsets. I’ll be able to paint anytime I want because it’ll be warm all the time. No need to spend money on coats, we can save our money for something better.” 

Aaron smiles at Andrew and Andrew hopes that this is the time where Aaron believes him. That this is more than just a dream, or a figment of Andrew’s imagination. This is their future. 

“Where it’s warm all the time,” Aaron repeats. “Florida?” 

“Fuck, no,” Andrew says. “Never Florida. California, maybe. Not L.A though, Santa Fe maybe. Anywhere but here.” 

Andrew rests his arms on the edge of the roof. The concrete is cold and it’s just another thing Andrew can’t wait to get away from. Aaron shuffles over to him. 

“It’s a good dream, Andrew,” Aaron says. “But that’s all it is. A dream. I really hope you get to have it one day, but right now, we just have to do our job.” 

Aaron hobbles down the ladder, and Andrew can hear the murmurings and sounds of the other newsies waking up. Andrew sighs. Another day of the same old nonsense. 

When Andrew arrives at the main floor of their lodging house, Nicky is rushing to get everyone a little bit of breakfast before starting the day. 

“Andrew!” Nicky cheers when he sees Andrew. Andrew has a soft spot for his cousin. His cousin is the oldest in the house and therefore takes on the role of parental figure for a lot of kids who don’t have the luxury of homes or parents. “I saved you a peanut butter sandwich.” 

Andrew gratefully takes the sandwich, “Thanks, Nicky.” He swallows the sandwich in just a few bites and then claps his hands together. The room gives him their full attention. 

“Alright. Let’s sell some papers.” 

The room cheers and everyone bumps into one another trying to tie shoelaces and grab coats and messenger bags to hold the papers. They all pile out of the door and head toward the gate outside of Wesninski Press, headquarters of  _ The World _ newspaper, to receive their papers to sell. Andrew leads, Nicky and Aaron take the back. In between are kids that Andrew thinks learned that the world is cruel at far too young an age. 

Andrew lets everyone else go before him, and then he finally steps up to get his stack. He opens up the first paper to see what he’ll be selling today.  _ Juvenile Court Established in Chicago, Illinois.  _ Huh. Andrew already has a record of being arrested and honestly, he doesn’t think that the pigs who roam the streets of New York care about whether or not they’re arresting children. If they did, The Refuge wouldn’t exist. 

The Refuge was a shitty, horrible, excuse for lodging where troubled kids get sent for being victims of America’s neglect. Andrew has spent a few too many nights there and is all too familiar with the abuse that comes with being trapped in that place. 

Andrew doesn’t think a juvenile court will interest the citizens of New York City this early morning so he scans the pages to find something else to intrigue the general public. As he’s doing so he hears the paperman announce that he only has one stack left. Andrew turns to find a tall boy, probably only a few years older than Andrew, himself, frowning down at a young girl. 

“We’ll have to make do with just this,” The boy tells the girl. The girl shrugs as though she could not possibly care any less. Intrigued, Andrew walks over to the two. 

“You lost?” Andrew asks. Andrew is familiar with all the newsies within Manhattan. Most of them live with him, but every now and then there’ll be a few who prefer to stay elsewhere. Andrew has never seen these two before. 

“No,” The boy clutches the stack of papers closer to him as though he thinks Andrew will steal them from him. 

“New to selling?” Andrew inquires. He understands better than anyone that losing your home can happen quicker than one could imagine. Andrew quickly maps out his own lodgings and tries to figure out if there is any free space for these two hopeless kids. 

“Yes,” The girl responds. “Our mother is very sick so she can’t work anymore. We’re helping.” 

“Robin,” The boy reprimands. “You don’t need to tell our business to strangers.” 

Andrew scoffs and then crouches down to be at Robin’s height. “I’m Andrew,” He holds out his hand for Robin to shake and then lifts his eyes to stare at the boy. “Now we’re not strangers.” 

Robin introduces herself and then introduces the boy as her brother, Kevin. 

“Well, Kevin and Robin. Selling newspapers doesn’t come naturally,” Andrew says. “I’m feeling particularly generous today so how about we make a deal? Let’s be partners for the day. I’ll help you sell but you have to give me 20% of the profits.” 

Andrew sort of feels bad for scamming them. Newspaper selling is actually quite easy. If Nicky can do it, there’s no doubt that Kevin and Robin can figure it out. But Kevin and Robin have a  _ home _ and a  _ mother _ . Something Andrew and the kids under his protection don’t have. Andrew would argue that he simply needs the money more. 

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Kevin sneers. “I think we can handle it ourselves.” 

“Oh really?” Andrew challenges. “Prove it.” 

Kevin seems up for the challenge but before he can do whatever he was going to do Robin grabs a paper from the stack and marches right up to a woman in a fur coat. 

“Excuse me, miss? My name is Robin and I’m selling these papers to help my mommy who is sick in bed.” Robin gives the woman the most ridiculous puppy eyes Andrew has ever seen. 

“Oh, goodness! Aren’t you just the cutest little thing! Here, you go dear!” The woman takes the paper and trades Robin a shiny coin. 

Andrew is quite impressed. 

“I don’t think we need your help,” Robin declares as she puts the money in Kevin’s pocket. 

“So you don’t,” Andrew agrees. “But we can still help each other, yeah?” 

Andrew convinces a reluctant Kevin to have Robin sell both their stacks, as Andrew points out the people who will be more susceptible to Robin’s ruse. Selling papers is what Andrew is good at. He’ll be selling papers until further notice. Unless something drastic occurs, Andrew fears that his life will be stuck in the same monotonous loop forever. 

* * *

Nathan Wesninski only cared about two things. Money, and how he could make more of it. 

“We need to increase the prices,” He demands. Other money hungry fools take up the space in his office. He leans back in his chair with his feet up on his desk as his assistant, Lola, lights a cigar for him. 

“But sir,” One of his goons complains, “Increasing the prices may put a strain on those kids. It may be too expensive for them.” 

The difference between Nathan Wesninski and the other people in the room was that Nathan was a dreamer. A believer. A thinker. A doer. He saw something he wanted and he got it, by whatever means necessary. 

Nathan wanted more money and so he would have it. 

Too expensive for the kids? Who gave a fuck about the kids? 

“The kids are not my concern,” Nathan says, inhaling smoke. “My concern is increasing profit. For all of us!” He adds that last bit to remind everyone, that everything he does is to benefit them. And that without him, they would have nothing. They would  _ be  _ nothing. 

“We’re increasing the prices,” Nathan declares. “It’s settled. Sixty cents per hundred. Let the sellers know.” 

Nathan dismisses the room until it’s just him, Lola and Lola’s brother, Romero. 

“Do you think the kids will fight back?” Romero asks from his spot across the room. 

“Who cares?” Nathan asks. “If they do, we’ll just have to put them in their place, won’t we?” 

Lola laughs a cackle so high pitched it almost makes Nathan wince. “Yes,” she says. “Yes, we will.” 


	2. carrying the banner tough and tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andrew meets Neil, a mouthy reporter who despite his own biases wants to tell the truth.

At the end of the day, Andrew, Kevin and Robin have successfully sold all their papers. Andrew hopes that Nicky and Aaron were just as successful. 

“We’ll do this again tomorrow?” Robin asks kindly. 

Andrew never really cared for children, he protects the sad sacks that live under his roof like they’re his family but he never imagined himself ever having kids of his own. He doesn’t particularly mind Robin though. He appreciates her using her small figure to her advantage, especially when the advantage is conning adults into buying newspapers. 

“Sure,” Andrew agrees. 

“Thank you, for today,” Kevin adds. “Even if you did try to scam us at first, you helped us when you didn’t have to.” 

Uncomfortable with the gratefulness, Andrew just shrugs. He wonders if there will ever be a time when people stop being surprised by the kindness of strangers. He supposes the world would have to stop being so generally full of shit first. 

“MINYARD.” 

Andrew turns at the loud demand of his own name.  _ Fuck.  _

Officer Higgins was the first person to ever really take notice of Andrew. Take notice can be read as, realizing Andrew was a lost and homeless kid and instead of helping him, dumped him in The Refuge to be abused until Andrew could escape and find his brother and cousin again. 

Andrew couldn’t stand the pig. 

“Run,” Andrew orders Kevin and Robin. 

Andrew peaks behind him to find Higgins trying his best to catch up. Andrew Minyard will not be going back to The Refuge today, or any time soon. Andrew leads Kevin and Robin down one alleyway and then up another. They run for about seven blocks and Andrew is exhausted but he only needs to make it two more before he’s where he needs to be. 

At some point Kevin picked up Robin because her small legs couldn’t keep up and Andrew can hear Kevin’s panting getting more intense. 

“One more block,” Andrew says mostly to himself. 

He can’t hear the sound of Higgins’ feet anymore so he thinks he probably gave up but Andrew can never be too sure. He’s not willing to test what a pig might do to arrest a child. 

“In here,” Andrew holds a door open in a narrow alley and hurries Kevin and Robin inside. There’s chairs scattered all over the place but Andrew leads them to where voices and laughter can be heard. 

“Andrew, who was that?” Kevin asks. “Why was he chasing us?” 

“Chasing me,” Andrew corrects. “And don’t worry about it. He won’t be a problem again.” 

That last part wasn’t entirely true. Higgins would for sure be a problem for Andrew again, but Andrew would make sure not to involve Kevin or Robin next time. 

“Where are we?” Robin asks. 

Before Andrew can respond, Miss. Betsy Dobson appears behind the curtain separating the backstage from the mainstage. 

“Andrew Minyard! Don’t tell me you’re running from trouble again?” 

“I’m always running from trouble,” Andrew sighs. 

Betsy Dobson was the owner of Fox Theater. Fox Theater put on frivolous productions that involved way too much singing and dancing in Andrew’s opinion. But Betsy was nice, and Andrew found solace in her little theater. Betsy also had Andrew paint her backdrops for her plays and musicals. It was technically a job, but Andrew never liked to take money from her. 

“Mhmmm,” Betsy laughs. “And you’ve brought friends along!” 

Andrew wouldn’t classify Kevin and Robin as friends but he politely introduces them to Betsy, Robin gushes about the costume rack backstage and Betsy asks if she wants to try some on. Robin looks toward Kevin for permission and Kevin just rolls his eyes but agrees. Betsy takes the two siblings away toward the changing rooms, leaving Andrew alone. Andrew peaks out from backstage. The audience isn’t very full, but then again it’s only about 2:00pm. The shows are usually busier at night than the afternoon but the performers perform as though there’s a crowd of millions before them. 

Andrew does a quick survey of the crowd. There’s a little girl who's enamored by the whole act, her father sits beside her, unamused trying to read a newspaper in the dim lighting. Andrew wonders which of the newsies sold him it. There’s a couple who is barely paying attention to the stage, instead running sneaky hands all over each other in the very back row. Andrew’s eyes do a double take when he reaches the balcony. There’s one man sitting in the very front row, he holds a pad and pen in his hand, writing, though his eyes never leave the stage. 

Intrigued, Andrew closes the curtain and moves toward the staircase backstage that will allow him to get to the balcony. When he opens the door the man doesn’t even flinch at the sound. His hand doesn’t stop writing, and still his eyes never leave the stage. Andrew takes a seat next to the man with only one seat as a buffer. It’s closer than Andrew would normally like to be to a stranger but there’s an itch under Andrew’s skin that tells him this man won’t be a stranger for long. 

It’s been a while, since Andrew has found comfort in another. He’s too busy. Busy trying to make sure he and his family stay alive, have a place to live, and food to eat. 

“What’s a boy like you doing in a place like this?” Andrew asks. 

The boy finally takes his eyes off the stage to look at Andrew and  _ oh.  _ His eyes are blue. Very blue. His face is a little scarred but Andrew can see remnants of freckles across the bridge of his nose even in the theater lighting. He’s beautiful, and Andrew wants to know more. 

“Are you asking what a reporter is doing at a play?” The boy retorts. 

“Is that what you are? A reporter?” Andrew digs in his pocket for the crumbly pencil he’s always carrying around and finds an old playbill on the ground. He picks it up and begins to sketch an outline of the boy’s jaw while he waits for a reply. 

“Yes,” The boy says, though his voice lacks it’s previous confidence. “I’m a reporter.” 

“You don’t sound so sure about that.” 

“My dad doesn’t want me to be this kind of reporter,” The boy confesses. “But I’m doing it anyway.” 

“A rebel,” Andrew replies as his hand doesn’t stop. He studies the boy’s eyes some more trying to get them right. The boy doesn’t seem to notice that Andrew’s sketching him. “What kind of reporter doesn’t he want you to be?” 

The boy laughs and Andrew wishes there was a way to capture that laugh on paper. 

“The kind that tells the truth.” 

“Hmm,” Andrew ponders the comment for a moment. “What’s your name?” 

“Neil Josten. What’s yours?” 

“Andrew Minyard.” 

“Well,” Neil says. “It’s nice to meet you, Andrew.” 

Andrew never cared too much about his name, but he thinks he’d learn to love it if he got to hear Neil say it all the time. 

“You too,” Andrew says. “So. Why does your dad hate the truth?” 

Neil shudders and Andrew wonders if he overstepped but eventually Neil responds, “I think, people who spend most of their time lying hate the thought of being caught so much, they decide to hate all truth. Funnily enough, the truth, is why I love journalism. Reporting. You can’t lie about what you see.” 

“I mean, you could,” Andrew argues. “You could sit here and say that this play was the absolute worst thing you’ve ever seen, even if it’s not the truth. If you write it, people will believe it.” 

“That’s not journalism,” Neil says. “This play? It’s not my kind of thing. It’s flashy and loud, and has everything I normally hate. But there’s talent on that stage. These actors put their whole soul into this performance for an audience of maybe ten people and that’s obvious. The work that went into this production is evident. That’s what I’m going to write about. Because it doesn’t matter if I don’t personally like it; there is talent on that stage and that’s the truth.” 

Andrew’s hands pause. He studies Neil once more, there’s no way Andrew will be able to get the defiant look in his eyes on the page nor the passion in the way that he speaks, but Andrew’s done his best. 

“Well,” Andrew says. “I offer you this piece of truth for today. Maybe I’ll see you again.” 

Andrew hands over the page and turns before he has to watch Neil react to his drawing. Andrew’s never been so forward before, but Neil seems to like honesty, and honestly, Andrew is intrigued by Neil and hopes this was enough of a gesture to make Neil intrigued in him. 

Andrew is almost at the door that leads backstage when he hears Neil’s soft voice reply, “Yeah, maybe you will.” 

Andrew shuts the door behind him and leans against the cold wood. He suppresses the urge to smile, because one interaction with one attractive boy was not enough to alter the reality of Andrew’s shitty life, but in his head, he supposes it wouldn’t be too dangerous to dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should know that while writing this fic i listened to the newsies soundtrack on repeat and have been wishing I knew how to tap dance since i started


	3. tell those with power safe in their towers we will not obey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing about the price increase on newspapers from 50 to 60 cents, Andrew, with the help of Kevin and Neil leads a strike to protest the unfair treatment of newsies. Unfortunately, the strike leads to the arrest one of Andrew's family members and he's a loss of what to do next. Is the strike worth it when those he cares about could get hurt?

The next morning Andrew is feeling high off of something. Though his interaction with Neil was brief, there’s something about the man that has Andrew feeling, dare he say, excited. Looking forward to the future, and not in the way he normally does, with a plan of how much money he needs to save in order to survive the winter. No, Neil had him looking forward to possibly meeting again, and maybe again, and again, and again. 

Andrew’s so in his own thoughts with possibility that he barely registers the annoyed chatter and grumbling of the other newsies when he arrives at the stand. 

“Andrew! Andrew!” Nicky calls. “Have you heard the news?” 

It’s an ironic statement. The newsies are always the first to hear the news. 

“Does it look like I have my stack yet, Nicky?” 

“That’s the problem!” Nicky cries. “They raised the price. 60 cents per 100 now.” 

Andrew stops and turns to face his cousin. “What?” 

Not realizing that Andrew didn’t actually not hear him the first time, Nicky repeats, “Wesninski increased the price for newsies. We have to pay 60 cents for 100 instead of the usual 50.” 

Andrew surveys his surroundings. The sad wave of depressed newsies who know they can no longer afford to make a living. The smug paper seller at the stand. Andrew makes his way toward the stand. 

The paper seller smirks, “That’ll be sixty cents, Mr. Minyard.” 

“Yeah, fucking right. Fifty cents, asshole. That’s what it costs.” 

“Not anymore. Wesninski says it’s sixty, so either cough up sixty cents or get out of here.” 

Andrew grits his teeth. Sixty cents is ridiculous. Not to mention the newsies are stuck with the papers if they don’t sell them. The kids around him kick pebbles with their worn shoes and start to talk amongst themselves where else they can find work. None of them want to go to factories, it’s why they started selling papers in the first place. 

Andrew heads over to wear Kevin and Robin are. Kevin is crouched down to Robin’s height and whispering something to her that Andrew can’t hear. 

When Robin sees Andrew her eyes light up, “Andrew! You have a plan to fix this right?” 

All the other newsies look toward him. His brother and cousin give him a wary look. Andrew is familiar with the look. It means don’t get the kids hopes up when you don’t have a plan, and don’t involve yourself if you don’t have to. 

Andrew was never good at leaving well enough alone. It was a primal instinct of his. To protect. 

“I don’t have a plan yet, but I’ll think of something.” 

The younger newsies sigh as though Andrew just confirmed that he would take care of everything. He taps the cigarette carton in his pocket but refrains from lighting one up. 

He points at Kevin, “You’re smart. Can they raise the prices like this?” 

Kevin stands to his full height and sheepishly replies, “Technically, yes. They don’t have to answer to a union.” 

“What’s a union?” Nicky asks. 

“It’s a group of people who come together to ensure that a specific group of workers are being treated fairly. Like the coal mines have,” Kevin explains. 

“So why don’t the newsies have one?” 

“I don’t know, I mean--” 

“Who says we don’t?” Andrew interrupts. 

“Well,” Kevin sighs, “There’s paperwork and other things involved with creating a union. It has to be official.” 

Andrew scoffs, “Fuck that. What’s more unionized than a group of newsies pissed off about a price raise? We’re a fucking union, I’m calling it!” 

“Andrew can be our leader!” Robin exclaims. 

“It’s more than that!” Kevin argues. 

“What?” Andrew asks as he steps on an empty carton to get himself to Kevin’s height. “What else do we need?” 

“A cause, for one.” 

“We’re pissed about the price increase of papers,” Andrew responds easily. “What else?” 

“You’d need to have a plan for what you’re going to do about it.” 

“Easy. We’re going to strike.” 

“What?” Aaron speaks up for once. “If we strike we don’t have work.” 

“They’ve been treating us like shit for too long,” Andrew says. His stance on the carton puts him above everyone else, and from an outsider's point of view it looks like he’s way more important than he feels. “We’re going to strike and show those cowards that they can’t get away with this. They’re going to pay.” 

A few murmur in the crowd but Andrew’s sees defiance and support on everyone’s face. Even Aaron. 

“We usually sell the news,” Andrew says. “Today, we’re going to be the news.” 

The newsies cheer and even though Aaron pulls Andrew aside to say “I hope you know what you’re doing”, Andrew is confident. They get to work and split up to tell the other newsies in the city about the upcoming strike because of the price raise. Andrew informs Nicky that he has the most important section. Brooklyn. Brooklyn was led by Danielle “Dan” Wilds who was the most respected newsie in the city. If they got Brooklyn’s support then the other newsies would follow easily. 

Andrew goes his own way and as he’s on his way he spots a familiar head of red hair sitting on a bench. Andrew approaches Neil loud enough to inform the other of his presence. 

“What truth are you after today? Why are New York city benches uncomfortable beyond belief?” 

Neil turns and laughs. He has the same pen and pad in his hand. “Maybe. I can’t seem to find anything else worth reporting.” 

“Hmm,” Andrew jumps over the back of the bench to sit next to Neil. “What about a group of newsies going on strike due to the mistreatment they face from their employer?” 

Neil turns, intrigued, “Oh?” 

Andrew nods, “We’re striking against  _ The World _ .” 

“ _ The World?”  _ Neil’s upper lip twitches. 

“That cowardly bastard Wesninski upped the prices per 100. He’s going to leave kids starving and without any way to make money. We’re going on strike until he lowers it.” 

“What makes you think he cares about the kids?” 

“I know he doesn’t,” Andrew admits, “But we’re going to make enough noise that he has no choice. The other big newspapers are probably going to retaliate. Having a reporter on our side may be beneficial.” 

“Hmm,” Neil closes his pad and sticks his pen behind his ear. It’s equally endearing and distracting for Andrew. “Sole reporter?” 

“Yes,” Andrew answers. “If we’re going to have the story covered, I’d like it from someone who tells the truth.” 

Neil smiles and Andrew inches a little bit closer so he can try and memorize the lines on Neil’s face. 

“I’m in,” Neil agrees. “Take me to the strike.” 

Andrew grabs Neil’s hand in his and he’s surprised by how comfortable it feels. It feels like their hands were made for one another. Andrew pulls Neil for three blocks until they reach the front of Andrew’s lodging. The crowd of newsies seems defeated. 

“Brooklyn said no,” Nicky explains. “And everyone else won’t join without Brooklyn.” 

Andrew frowns. He expected a cause like this is exactly the kind of thing Dan Wilds and her crew would jump all over. He tries to come up with something inspiring to say to get the spirits back up but Kevin, surprisingly, beats him to it. 

“So what?” Kevin says. “So what if we don’t have Brooklyn? We don’t  _ need _ them. Now, is the time where we need to rise up.” 

“So we’re just supposed to fight for the rights for people who couldn’t be bothered to help us?” Nicky whines. 

“Yes,” Kevin says fiercely. “That’s exactly what we’re going to do. We’re going to show those bastards, who aren’t even tough enough to tell us about the price raise to our faces, that we’re not going to take anymore shit. Today is our day. Today is the day we say no. Andrew?” 

Kevin looks toward Andrew for reassurance. Andrew releases Neil’s hand quickly. He hadn’t even noticed he’d still been holding it. He clears his throat. “I say we show these fuckers what stopping the presses really means. I say that the strike starts right damn now!” 

The newsies cheer. Nicky runs into the lodging and grabs a bunch of cardboard. Andrew didn’t even know they owned this much cardboard. There’s markers and kids asking how to spell ‘strike’. Neil lets Andrew use his signature pen on his own banner. Amongst the chaos, Andrew is still able to be all too aware of Neil. Neil borrows a marker from one of the kids and starts writing in his pad. He pulls out a large camera from his messenger bag and arranges all the newsies to pose for a photo. Andrew doesn’t know it yet, but this photo will be on the covers of all the papers the following day. 

If there’s one thing this particular lot of newsies is good at, it’s making noise. The newsies stand in front of Wesninski’s gate and yell. Neil covers the whole thing, though he stands a few feet away, almost as though he’s making it clear he’s not entirely part of what’s going on, he’s just the reporter. 

Andrew’s not sure how he feels about that but he’s unable to dive into his train of thought by the presence of scabs. They’d been marching and chanting for hours with no response from anyone from  _ The World _ . It appears Wesnisnki took the cowardly way out and instead made a call for scabs to show up and take the work. 

“Andrew? What do we do?” Nicky asks nervously. Nicky has every right to be nervous. If there are people who are willing to work despite the strike, then the strike will have been for nothing and all the original newsies will be out of work. 

“Hey!” Andrew calls out to the two scabs who led the rest of the group. One is tall, taller than Kevin, and has a no nonsense look to his face. He seems to be mostly disgusted at the prospect of even talking to Andrew. The other one is shorter, taller than Andrew, but he looks short in comparison to the other leader. He has a nice head of blonde hair and brown eyes. He looks a bit nervous. Andrew addresses him. 

“What do you think you're doing?” 

“We’ve come to sell the papers you refuse to,” The taller one responds despite not being spoken to. He puts a hand on the shorter one to pull him away from Andrew. 

“Wait!” Andrew calls. “Do you even want to know why we’re going on strike?” 

“No.” The taller one replies. 

“Jean,” The shorter one scolds. “Maybe we should hear them out.” 

“Jeremy,” Jean says firmly. “We are here because they don’t want to work.  _ We _ need to work.” 

Jeremy looks down and seems to hesitate for a moment. He seems unsure about whether he should follow Jean and the other two girls they arrived with or listen to Andrew. Andrew thinks that this boy may be the last chance. 

“Jeremy,” Andrew says, hoping that the familiarity will strike something in the boy. “We’re striking because they raised the prices. They raised the prices, knowing that most of their employees were kids without homes or families. They don’t care about us, they treat us like shit, and we’re just trying to make a change so that no one has to suffer anymore.” 

Jeremy bites his lip. “You don’t have homes?” 

“We all live in the same room, basically,” Nicky offers while playing up a sniffle. “Homeless and without families.” 

Andrew can admit that Nicky’s emotions can be quite useful at times. 

Andrew can see the moment Jeremy cracks. He runs up to where Jean is about to give the paper seller the money, and takes hold of his arm. Jeremy says something that has Jean rolling his eyes and looking back at Andrew’s group. Whatever Jeremy says eventually seems to break Jean a little bit. Andrew waits patiently, watches as the two girls shrug and finally, reluctantly, Jean nods his head. Jeremy hugs the taller man who seems thrown off by the contact but not completely opposed and then the group rejoins Andrew’s lot. 

“How do we join the strike?” Jeremy asks happily. 

Andrew let’s a grin pass and then gives Nicky the reins and he helps the four make their own posters. Andrew slides over to where Neil is standing. 

“How can you report from back there?” Andrew asks. 

“You’re going against a newspaper, Andrew. I suspect that once they realize their scabs didn’t work they’ll try and blackout any press coverage of this. If they know what reporters are on your side it’ll be worse.” 

“Are you?” Andrew asks. “On my side?” 

“Of course,” Neil replies easily. “Your side is the one telling the truth.” 

“Neil, I think I--” 

Andrew is interrupted by the sound of a whistle blowing. The newsies run in all directions trying to avoid the pigs that Wesninski no doubt has sicced on them. 

“Neil, you need to run,” Andrew orders. 

“What? No, I won’t leave you here.” 

“If they arrest you then there’s no way for the story to get published. You need to leave, now, so what we’ve done today doesn’t get swept under the rug.” 

Neil frowns but reaches his hand out for Andrew’s. He squeezes once and then runs. Andrew watches until Neil’s form turns into a tiny black dot and then eventually disappears. Andrew runs into the crowd, dodging swings from the cops and tries to locate his family. He finds Nicky shielding Robin. 

“Grab whoever you can and go to the second lodging. I’m going to find Aaron.” 

There was a second lodging building that Andrew, Nicky and Aaron sometimes stayed at. The lodging was in Betsy’s name so if they made it there, the cops couldn’t come in because Betsy would be there and say that the kids were welcome. Betsy had tried to make all the kids stay there to begin with but Andrew never wanted to put that burden on her. Nicky nods and then recruits Kevin to help him. Andrew pushes through the crowd where he finds Aaron shoving a little boy into a hiding spot. 

“Aaron!” Andrew calls. Aaron turns and starts to slowly make his way toward Andrew. Andrew nods his head toward one of the alleys, he makes it there first and waits for Aaron to make it. Andrew wants to run over and just grab Aaron instead of watching him limp over but he doesn’t want to reveal his own hiding spot. 

Aaron’s maybe six feet away when a pig barrels into him. Andrew’s about to run for it when Aaron subtly shakes his head from the ground. Andrew, frozen, and unable to help, watches as the cops put Aaron’s hands behind his back and haul him away. Taking him to The Refuge, no doubt. 

Andrew’s stomach feels sick as the thought of his brother in the place that caused him so much pain. With nothing else to do, Andrew forces himself to go back home, instead of Betsy’s home where everyone else is. He doesn’t want to face them. 

On the roof, Andrew looks out to the setting sun and allows himself to light up. He did this. It was his bright idea to strike, and now there were people who were hurt, and Aaron was arrested. Andrew didn’t know why he thought he could have nice things. All he did was ruin, and this time it had cost him his own family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side  
> Too few in number and too proud to hide  
> Then say to the others who did not follow through  
> You're still our brothers, and we will fight for you


	4. a star for one whole minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil brings the newsies some good news. Aaron makes a friend in The Refuge. Andrew makes a decision about the future of the strike.

Neil tightly grips the paper in his hands as he runs down the street. There was no sign of any of the newsies at the gate to  _ The World _ so Neil heads toward the direction he saw some of them run to avoid the altercation of yesterday. Neil figures he’ll find them eventually. 

As Neil’s passing by a crappy looking deli, he spots a familiar head of brown curls. Nicky, he thinks his name is. Neil enters the deli to find most of the newsies, minus the one he really wants to see, Andrew. 

Neil wasn’t sure what it was about Andrew. Maybe it was the way he was so sure of himself, or that he had this air of confidence Neil craved for himself. Or maybe it was the fact that Andrew drew Neil’s entire face the day they first met and Neil hadn’t even noticed. Neil isn’t used to being caught off guard. He’s usually very aware of his surroundings and has determined focus, but somehow Andrew slipped right by him. 

Intrigued, was an understatement. Neil was in awe of the other boy. Of how he easily commanded a crowd of rambunctious newsies, and seemed to have a heart much larger than anyone he had ever met before. 

The newsies sit, thrown over chairs and tables with their heads down and looking like they’d just been through the ringer. Neil supposes they had. Yesterday had not been a very pretty sight and Neil had left within the first five minutes. He hated leaving Andrew like that, but if Neil had gotten caught the whole situation would have turned out much, much worse. 

“Hey, you’re the reporter Andrew brought along yesterday right?” A taller boy with green eyes asks. 

“I’m Neil,” Neil confirms. “Where’s Andrew? What are you all doing here?” 

“We don’t know where Andrew is,” Nicky admits. “He never showed up to Betsy’s lodging last night. We were going to go home but we figured the pigs are probably still waiting there for us so we came here.” 

Neil deflates. He had really wanted Andrew to be the first person he showed, but looking around at the depressed newsies, Neil figures they deserve some good news. 

“Well Andrew or no Andrew, I think you all are going to want to see this.” Neil slaps the newspaper down on one of the tables. 

On the front page of the  _ New York Sun  _ is the photograph Neil had taken at the strike. All the newsies are gathered with their signs, Andrew front and center. He looks like a king among men in Neil’s opinion. The commanding officer to give kids a chance. 

“Oh my god!” Nicky squeals. “We made the front page!” 

The other newsies gather closer and point themselves out to one another. 

“Kevin, you blinked during the photo!” A young girl laughs. 

The taller boy who first addressed Neil steps forward and laughs too, “Yeah well look at you, you’re barely tall enough to even be  _ seen _ in this picture, Robin.” 

“I can’t believe this! We’re famous!” Nicky announces. 

Neil doesn’t correct him, or point out that none of their names were used and that the average citizen probably has no idea who they are and wouldn’t recognize them out on the streets, instead he lets the newsies have their minute of fame and watches as Nicky bring the paper to one of the waitresses to try and convince her to give them all free sandwiches. 

The waitress is less than impressed but eventually caves and allows each newsie a free pickle instead of a whole sandwich. 

“See this?” Nicky asks Neil as he holds his pickle in front of Neil’s face. “This is what fame gets you.” 

“You’re practically the king of New York,” Neil allows. “Now I have some not great news.” 

Neil’s announcement sobers everyone up quickly. 

“What happened?” Kevin asks. 

“Like I expected, Wesninski put out a blackout on all strike coverage. My story is the only one that got posted because I have some friends at  _ The Sun _ , but every other newspaper won’t post about it. Not  _ The World, The Journal,  _ or even  _ The Post _ . I’m not sure how long  _ The Sun  _ will hold out so if we want to make more headlines we need to keep going.”

“What do you propose we do?” Nicky furrows his brows. 

“FIrst and foremost we need to find Andrew. Then, I think we should host a rally somewhere with a lot of traffic to help get the word out. Even if the newspapers don’t cover it, if people are talking about it, they can’t pretend like it’s not happening. So think...where would Andrew go?” 

Everyone pauses and seems to be thinking to themselves. Neil imagines trying to get into the headspace of Andrew Minyard is not something that comes easily. 

Robin, the young girl, is the first to speak. “The other day when we had to run from pigs, Andrew led us to a theater a few blocks away.” 

“Betsy’s theater!” Nicky supplies. “It’s called Fox Theater. Maybe Andrew went there? Oh! It’d also be a great place to host a rally. Betsy has tons of friends with a lot of influence in the city.” 

Neil hadn't realized Andrew was a regular at Fox Theater. Neil had gone on a whim to see a show because he needed something to write about. He’s glad that fate allowed him to be there at the same moment Andrew was. 

“Perfect. How about Kevin, Robin and I go to the theater to see if Andrew’s there. You and the others start organizing a plan and see if you can get more newsies involved. You’re on the front cover of a well known newspaper, I bet they’ll take your cause more seriously now.,” Neil orders. 

“Aye, aye, captain!” Nicky wrangles the other newsies out of the deli while Neil, Kevin and Robin head toward the theater. 

Neil hopes that Andrew is there. Neil hasn’t believed in someone, or something in a long time and he wants to help. He wants to help these newsies and Andrew. He wants to make history and be part of the group that finally takes Nathan Wesninski down. 

* * *

Aaron shivers. The Refuge has no glass or boards over the windows, so the nighttime chill is always present in some corner of the building. He tries to pull the blanket tighter around him but it’s no use. It’s too small. He tries to move his leg but he thinks it got hurt worse when that pig tackled him to the ground. 

He can’t get his brother’s scared reaction out of his head. Aaron had never seen Andrew scared before. Andrew probably knew they were going to take Aaron to The Refuge. Andrew had spent time at The Refuge before. It’s something he doesn’t like to talk about so Aaron’s never asked. Being here now, Aaron doesn’t even want to imagine the abuse Andrew probably endured. 

Aaron hated seeing Andrew like that, but he knew if he hadn’t shaken his head then Andrew would’ve barreled in and then they both would be here and the cause would be hurt forever. Aaron used to think of his brother as an idealistic dreamer. Someone with far too much imagination and hope for the kind of shitty hand they’d been given in this world. Seeing Andrew lead and take charge changed Aaron’s mind. His brother was a fighter, and a survivor, and just like the other newsies Aaron was compelled to follow. 

He trusted Andrew completely. He hates how he feels like he let Andrew down by getting himself arrested. 

Aaron pulls himself to his knees, ignoring the shooting pain in his one leg and creeps toward the window. He rests his head on the ledge. It’s paradoxical how cold the building is compared to the summer heat Aaron can now feel on his face. Aaron pulls the letter he wrote last night. 

When they first brought Aaron in, Aaron was shoved into some room that had bunk beds lined all along the walls. Aaron limped his way to the only open one that was by a drafty window and on the top. A girl, with auburn curly hair was sitting on the bottom bunk. She took one good look at Aaron and sighed. 

“I’ll take the top.” 

Aaron had watched as she moved her stuff to the top bunk allowing Aaron to have the bottom so he wouldn’t have to climb. Aaron suffered through a horrible dinner and a truly invasive bed check before the girl spoke to him again. 

“This place sucks,” She said. “Sometimes it helps to tell someone so if you get to leave, it doesn’t feel made up. It’s important to remember, we don’t deserve to be treated this way.” 

She had handed Aaron a scrap piece of paper and a broken pencil. 

“Thank you,” Aaron had said. “I’m Aaron, by the way.” 

“Katelyn,” The girl shrugged. “I hope you don’t snore in your sleep, Aaron.” 

With that Katelyn had gone up to her own bunk, leaving Aaron alone. Aaron didn’t get much sleep. Instead he wrote all about the terror of The Refuge in a letter that he hopes will end up with Andrew. He wrote about the terrors, but also wrote to Andrew that he’s fine and that he’ll be okay, and that if Andrew is getting all sulky he needs to stop. Because if Andrew stops the strike then Aaron will have gotten arrested for nothing, and that simply won’t do. 

Aaron takes the letter and holds it out of The Refuge window and hopes that it lands where it’s supposed to. He lets the letter go and watches as the wind takes it away. 

“That was dramatic.” 

Aaron turns to find Katelyn hanging off the top bunk staring at him. “Need help getting to the cafeteria?” 

Typically Aaron refuses any help. Yes, his leg is a bit fucked up, but his crutch is supposed to make him more independent. But Katelyn seems genuine and she’s the only good thing about this awful place so Aaron says yes. 

* * *

Andrew is on the balcony so he sees when Neil, Kevin, and Robin enter. Kevin and Robin get wrapped up in a conversation with Betsy, but Neil doesn’t seem impressed with whatever she’s saying. His eyes scan the room, probably looking for Andrew before they raise slightly and freeze Andrew in place. 

Neil pats Kevin on the shoulder and heads backstage where Andrew knows he’s going up the stairs to get to him. Despite all this Andrew isn’t prepared for the screech the door makes as Neil opens it. 

“Betsy should get that looked into,” Neil comments as he takes a seat next to Andrew. Their positions mirror how they were the day the first met except this time there’s no buffer seat between them. 

They sit in silence for a while before Neil breaks it, “We’re going to have a rally here. That’s what Kevin is talking about with Betsy. We’re hoping some of her friends will have enough influence to make sure we aren’t silenced.” 

“That’s a bad idea.” 

Neil frowns. “Why?” 

Andrew sighs. “People got hurt, Neil. My brother got arrested, sent to The Refuge. Who knows what kind of shit they’re putting him through right now. It’s gone too far. We tried, and we failed. I won’t let anyone else get hurt because of me.” 

“Because of you? Andrew--” 

“The strike was my idea. I got everyone involved and it seems unfair that I left unscathed and everyone else didn’t.” 

Andrew doesn’t add that it seems unfair that Aaron was the one who got arrested instead of him. Andrew figures Neil probably heard that part anyway. 

“The world isn’t fair, Andrew,” Neil says and isn’t that the fucking truth. “I am sorry about your brother but you have started a movement. You have given all these kids hope of a better future. They deserve a better future. So do you. So you can’t give up now. You’re in too deep and you’re so close to winning.” 

Andrew reaches a hand out, blindly for Neil’s. He hates how much better he feels with Neil’s hand in his. Neil squeezes his hand in support. In reassurance. In confidence. All things Andrew has not ever directly had from someone who made him feel like this. 

“How can you be sure?” Andrew tries, and fails to hide the insecurity in his voice. 

Luckily, Neil doesn’t call him out on it. “Because I’m a reporter,” Neil says. “I tell the truth.” 

Andrew squeezes Neil’s hand back. It’s a “thank you” mixed with a “stay”. Without Aaron, Andrew isn’t sure if he can do this, but Neil’s right. He’s given these kids hope and he won’t be like the others in this world and take it away from them. 

Aaron is stuck in The Refuge and this strike working is the only chance there is of getting him out. Andrew won’t let his brother down again. He won’t let these kids down. He won’t let Kevin or Robin or Neil down. 

Andrew Minyard is going to take down Nathan Wesninski once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT ME IM THE KING OF NEW YORK
> 
> newsies is on disney+ if you have it and want to watch it :)


	5. cowboy or convict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan Wesninski makes Andrew a deal and in the process Andrew learns the truth about Neil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter, mostly a filler but ahhh! the truth comes out!!

Nathan Wesninski was a simple man. He liked money and he liked participating in endeavours that made him more money. But there was more to the man. There was a part of him that the public and his colleagues didn’t see. It was the part that Nathaniel Wesninski, his son, was most familiar with. 

It was running his wife out of town, never to be seen again. It was hatred and vulgarity spewed at his son to make him feel like he wasn’t worth anything. It was building an empire while exploiting children. It was men like Nathan Wesninski that made the world a cruel place. It was because of the Wesninski name and the horrors attached to it that made Nathaniel become Neil Josten. 

Nathaniel Wesninski was an heir to a crumbling and abusive empire. Neil Josten was just a man who wanted to tell the truth. 

The truth was important to Neil, which is why he knew that once Andrew found out the truth about him, there was a very good chance that he would never want to talk to Neil again. 

Neil stood in the corridor, hidden from view as he listened to his father and some cop discuss the man who couldn’t leave Neil’s mind. 

“He was arrested for vagrancy,” The cop says. “That’s what I first brought him in for. He was a frequent visitor afterwards. Stealing food, clothes, that kind of thing. I haven’t been able to catch him in a while.” 

“Hmmph,” Nathan scoffs. “Then you’re not doing your job properly. He’s a kid and you are an enforcer of the law. Use force.” 

“He’s fast. Good at escaping,” The officer scrambles to make excuses. 

Neil rolls his eyes though no one can see him. 

The cop and Nathan are interrupted by Nathan’s assistant and Neil’s least favorite person in the world, Lola, entering the room. 

“Andrew Minyard is here for you, sir.” Lola’s voice is syrupy with affection. Neil wishes she would realize that Nathan is not a man of love. He can’t give her what she so desperately craves and her advances are getting exceedingly more pathetic as time goes on. 

Neil had been informed of Andrew’s plan the day before. Andrew was going to see Nathan in person and invite him to come to the rally at the theater. Neil knows his father won’t come, but the other newsies are hoping that by getting him there to see in person the lives he’s ruining will help. Neil had informed Andrew that he wasn’t sure Nathan would show, without admitting that Nathan was his father. Andrew had agreed but said if he didn’t, it was just more ammunition for them to use. To say that Nathan Wesninski was so far out of touch that he didn’t even had the courage to face those he was exploiting. 

“Send him in.” 

Neil burrows himself further into the shadows to avoid being seen by Andrew. 

“Mr. Minyard!” Nathan exclaims. “What an honor this is! To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I’ve come to give you a chance,” Andrew says. “A chance to right your own wrongs.” 

“My wrongs?” Nathan asks. “Don’t be foolish, child. The only wrongs that exist in this room are yours. You’ve caused property damage, you’ve had a hand in the loss of numerous jobs--” 

“Property damage was caused by your officers, who beat and berated children. And those jobs were not lost. The newsies just realized that they were being undervalued and wanted proper compensation.” 

“Undervalued,” Nathan scoffs. Neil can see his father move slightly closer to Andrew. It takes everything within Neil not to put himself between the two. Neil won’t let Nathan hurt Andrew. “You must be very proud of yourself, Mr. Minyard. You’ve convinced a whole flock of people who don't know any better to hang onto your every word as though they mean something.” 

“I am here to offer you a chance to not be the villain, Mr. Wesninski,” Andrew mocks. “Come to the rally, lower your prices back to what they were, and pretend like you give a fuck about someone other than yourself.” 

Neil hears the flick of a lighter and peers his head forward so he can look. His father is sitting on his big cushioned chair, feet up and a cigar in his mouth. Lola is in the process of lighting it for him. Andrew is standing on the opposite side of the desk, sure and defiant. Once again, Neil is overwhelmed by the man that is Andrew Minyard. 

“I’m not coming to your rally,” Nathan says with a hard conviction in his voice. “I don’t need to. I’ve ordered a citywide blackout on any strike news. And if it’s not in the papers then it’s like it never happened. Your strike will not go down in history because no one will even know it’s happening.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Andrew says. “You can blackout whatever news you want. We have a reporter on our side and he’ll make sure this story gets published. He’ll tell the truth and then there’ll be nowhere for you to hide.” 

Lola starts cackling and Neil’s stomach feels like it’s in his throat. Andrew looks confused at Lola who doesn’t stop her dramatics. 

“Ah, yes, your reporter,” Nathan says with a smirk. “Neil Josten is it? Is that what he goes by now?” 

“You know him?” 

Neil’s heart is racing and he hopes for once that his father can just keep his mouth shut. He should know by now that hope is futile. 

“Know him?” Nathan laughs. “I raised him. He’s my ungrateful son. Thinks he’s better than the rest of us and that changing his name changes who he is. Who he was meant to be. So you see, Mr. Minyard, your reporter has never been on your side. Your fight, if you could even call it that, has come to an end. So I suggest you hear me out. I have a deal for you.” 

_ Don’t listen to him.  _ Neil wants to yell. Scream. Claw his way toward Andrew and never let go. Neil was not on his fathers side, he never had been. 

Neil had been telling the truth when he told Andrew he loved journalism because of the truth. Neil hadn’t started using a pen name just to get away from his father. He started using it until it became who he really was. He  _ was _ Neil Josten. Nathaniel Wesninski had never been him and it never would. 

“You seem to be in shock,” Nathan comments. “Here’s my deal. $5,000. Enough money for you and your sad excuse of a family to run off to wherever it is you think will give you a better life. You end this silly strike nonsense and you get the money. You don’t? I’ll have all the newsies arrested faster than you can say ‘stop the press’. Understand?” 

Andrew doesn’t respond. He’s looking at Nathan as though he’s trying to connect the man before him to the reporter than he fell for. 

Nathan sighs, “I’m feeling generous today. How about this? You sleep on it alright? Take Mr. Minyard to the cellar.” 

The approach of strangers seems to snap Andrew out of his daze. Romero and another one of Nathan’s goons grabs each of Andrew’s arms and starts pulling him toward the hallway where Neil is. Andrew tries to fight out of their grip but he had been caught too off guard and can’t get the upper hand. 

They drag him past Neil and Neil uses everything he can to tell Andrew with his eyes to not take his father’s deal, that Neil was on his side, and always will be. That Neil believes in the truth and the truth is with Andrew. Andrew’s glare pierces Neil’s heart. Neil can see when Andrew gives up. Andrew sags in the hold of Nathan’s goons and looks down at his feet, completely ignoring Neil’s gaze. 

Neil gives hope one last chance to make things right, and hopes that Andrew doesn’t fall for Nathan’s lies. 


	6. i have something to believe in now that i know you believed in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should be furious at you,” Andrew deflects. 
> 
> “So why aren’t you?” Neil asks. He’s placed Andrew’s drawings down and Andrew is rewarded with the full intensity gaze of Neil Josten. 
> 
> “Because I want to kiss you more than I want to yell at you.” 
> 
> Neil seems to freeze at Andrew’s words and Andrew can’t tell if it's because Neil wants to kiss him back or reject him. Andrew waits and hopes for the former. 
> 
> “I’m glad you want to kiss me,” Neil starts. “Because I want to kiss you too.” 
> 
> Neil bites his lip and now Andrew is the one who’s enamored. “So why aren’t we kissing then?” Andrew breathes out. 

Andrew walked to Fox Theater feeling far too many emotions. He was disappointed. In himself mostly. He had been distracted by the idea of Neil and Neil’s pretty words and even prettier eyes that he hadn’t once thought to see Neil as a threat. As someone who he could be cautious of. And now because of him, the newsies were never going to get the justice they deserved. 

Andrew knew, deep down, that Neil wasn’t working for his father. He remembered the way Neil had spoken of his father that first day they met. Andrew hadn’t known his father was Wesninski at that point but even Andrew could tell that there was too much hatred in Neil’s voice when he spoke that there was no way Neil would sell out. What disappointed Andrew was that Neil had spoken so fervently about how he valued the truth all while lying to Andrew. 

Lies by omission were still lies. Andrew wouldn’t have cared if Neil had told him that he was Wesninski’s son. Just because you were blood, that didn’t make you family. All the newsies were his family and he was only related to two of them. Neil could’ve found a family with them but Andrew wasn’t sure he would even see Neil again. 

“Andrew! You made it!” Robin ran up to Andrew and handed him a very poorly made strike sign. He thanks her, but is momentarily stunned when he takes a look at the theater. 

Fox Theater was crawling with newsies. And not just his newsies. There were Bronx newsies, and Queens newsies, and a few newsies he recognizes from the Staten Island area, and even-- 

“Andrew Minyard!” Dan Wilds approaches him with a bright grin on her face. She’s followed by two women holding hands that Andrews knows to be her right hands, Allison Reynolds and Renee Walker. Reynolds is one of the best sellers in the city due to her ability to make almost anyone heed her every word. Walker used to be a regular at The Refuge much like Andrew. Their paths never crossed but those at The Refuge have been telling stories about Renee Walker since the first time Andrew got sent there. 

Behind Allison and Renee are two men Andrew knows as Matt Boyd and Seth Gordon. Boys is Wild’s tall, golden retriever in the form of a human, and very attractive boyfriend. Gordon is the muscle of Brooklyn, he’s always ready to fight and he protects those in his burrow much like Andrew does for his own. 

Brooklyn showed up. 

“I have to say, Andrew, when Nicky first came to us about the strike we were hesitant. This is our livelihood, you know? But after seeing you all front page, we knew we were too quick to dismiss him. You’re fighting a good fight here, and we’re sorry we took so long.” 

Andrew’s stunned silent. Having Brooklyn’s support is everything. They’re the rulers of this city. They have the most newsies and would be the burrow most affected by this strike. And here they were, with none other than Dan Wilds praising Andrew, and he was about to ruin it all. 

Andrew sidesteps Dan’s words and heads toward where he sees Nicky and Kevin giving orders. 

“Andrew!” Nicky cheers. “Did you see!? Brooklyn came!” 

“I saw,” Andrew says slowly. “I’m not sure this is a good idea anymore.” 

“What?” Kevin spins to face him. “How can you say that? Look at all the support we have, we’re fighting for our  _ rights _ , Andrew. Better working conditions are something we deserve.” 

The room quiets down and everyone begins to close in on where Andrew and Kevin are facing off. 

“I don’t know if it’s worth it,” Andrew declares, voice shaking only enough that he can feel it in his throat but doesn’t think anyone else catches. “Wesninski has a lot of connections. To other outlets, to the law. One of us already got sent to The Refuge, or have you forgotten about Aaron?” 

“No one’s forgotten about Aaron,” Nicky replies wide-eyed. “How could you even say that? If anything, Aaron getting arrested is even more reason to do this!” 

“It’s not,” Andrew says. “Wesninski will take us all down and I think it’s time we get out of this fantasy of believing we can beat him. I say we call off the strike.” 

His voice raises with every word and the crowd grows confused. Andrew doesn’t blame them. This was his bright idea and now he’s the one calling it off. Andrew rushes through the crowd to get some air. He leans his back against the cool brick and suddenly he wishes Neil were here. 

Andrew hears the clicking of heels on the pavement before he hears the familiar high pitched voice. 

“Well done Mr. Minyard. Here’s your part of the deal,” Wesninski’s assistant hands him an envelope filled to the brim with money. “He expects you and your newsies to be back to work bright and early tomorrow.” 

Andrew runs his fingers along the envelope as she walks away. He praised Neil for not being a sell out as he became one himself. 

“You traitor!” Andrew turns his head to the door where he sees a furious Robin and an equally unimpressed Kevin and Nicky. “You made a deal with them! You...you...you coward!” 

“What the fuck is this?” Kevin grabs the envelope out of Andrew’s hand. “Money? You took money from him? What did you promise him? What did you promise him, Andrew?” 

Nicky’s eyes start to water and Andrew can hear the oncoming meltdown in his voice when he speaks, “What about fighting for our rights? To believing that we deserved better? Aaron’s in  _ The Refuge!  _ This strike working out was our only chance of bringing him justice! How could you do this--” 

Andrew turns on his heels and runs before Nicky can finish. Andrew knows they’re right. All of them. Robin for calling Andrew a traitor, Kevin for getting angry, Nicky for being shocked. Andrew runs for blocks, until he passes the Wesninski gates and reaches his lodging. He grabs one of Aaron’s old jackets as he makes his way to the roof. 

Unfortunately, someone has beat him there. 

“Why are you here?” Andrew demands.

Neil is balancing on the tips of his toes as he crouches on the ground. His hands are deep in the pages of Andrew’s sketchbook. Andrew doesn’t even mind that Neil is seeing his art, he minds that Neil is here at all. 

“Are these from The Refuge?” Neil ignores the question and asks one of his own. Andrew fumes but approaches Neil anyway. He sits cross legged on the ground, Aaron’s jacket as his safety net, and kicks Neil’s foot with his own to make him fall back. Neil mirrors Andrew’s position and waits for a response. 

“Yes,” Andrew finally replies. “They are.” 

“What you went through there,” Neil says. “It must’ve been horrible.” 

Andrew shrugs. His drawings of what he faced at the refuge are answer enough. “I can’t imagine it was any worse than what you had to go through as Nathaniel Wesninski.” 

Neil flinches and Andrew only enjoys it a little. 

“I didn’t lie about who I was, Andrew.” 

“No,” Andrew agrees. “You just didn’t tell the full truth.” 

Neil sighs and Andrew watches as his fingers trace over the lines Andrew’s own hands made. “I meant what I said. I care about the truth, and I want to help you. Who my father is doesn’t negate that. You are something special, Andrew Minyard. You have a cause and you want to help those who can’t help themselves. How could I not be enamored by that?” 

“You use words too freely,” Andrew scoffs.  _ Enamored _ . Andrew rolls his eyes at the thought of anyone being enamored by him. 

“I’m a journalist,” Neil says. “I use words exactly how they’re meant to be used.” 

“I should be furious at you,” Andrew deflects. 

“So why aren’t you?” Neil asks. He’s placed Andrew’s drawings down and Andrew is rewarded with the full intensity gaze of Neil Josten. 

“Because I want to kiss you more than I want to yell at you.” 

Neil seems to freeze at Andrew’s words and Andrew can’t tell if it's because Neil wants to kiss him back or reject him. Andrew waits and hopes for the former. 

“I’m glad you want to kiss me,” Neil starts. “Because I want to kiss you too.” 

Neil bites his lip and now Andrew is the one who’s enamored. “So why aren’t we kissing then?” Andrew breathes out. 

“Good question,” Neil says. 

The two hesitate and Andrew thinks that this is absolutely ridiculous. He reaches forward to grab Neil’s face in between his own hands and pulls him closer. Kissing Neil is everything and nothing like Andrew expected. There’s passion but there’s also a layer of gentleness that Andrew wasn’t expecting. Kissing Neil is the truth. 

Andrew pulls away and rests his forehead against Neils. 

“I took money from your dad,” Andrew admits. “Everyone hates me. I ruined everything.” 

Neil pulls away and cups Andrew’s cheek with his hand. “You didn’t. I find it hard to believe anyone could hate you either.” 

“You should’ve seen Kevin and Nicky. And Robin. They think I’m a traitor.” 

“They were probably confused and upset. I have an idea though, if you’re open to my help.” 

“I’m open,” Andrew says. “To your help. To you.” 

Neil smiles. “You’ve given me something to believe in Andrew. You’re going to change the world.” 

Andrew swallows but doesn’t respond. He can feel the heat coming from Neil’s gaze and the sincerity in his words. Andrew never imagines he would be  _ this  _ for someone. 

“You’ve given me something to believe in too,” Andrew says finally. 

Andrew’s going to make this right. He’s going to do what he sought out to do in the very beginning. 

Andrew’s going to tell the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter after this!! <3


	7. five thousand reasons to try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strike comes to an end and decisions about the future are made.

David Wymack was a simple man. He wanted to make life just a little bit easier for those who had it rough. He was a firm believer in second chances, in third chances, in fourth, fifth, sixth chances. In giving a person just one more chance than they expected to get. 

However, David Wymack was a very busy man. Being the governor of New York came with a lot of responsibility and he wasn’t able to put as much time as he wanted into every cause he found worthy. 

“David!” Abby, the light of his life, and technically his assistant ran into the room. “Uh, I mean, Governor Wymack.” 

David rolled his eyes. “Yes?” 

“Have you seen this?” Abby slaps a newspaper on his desk. 

It’s publication is not one that he’d ever seen before.  _ The Foxhole Times _ . One the cover of the paper is a headline that he is weak to ignore: ‘CHILD ABUSE AT THE REFUGE’. Within the paper are detailed drawings of horrors that a kid, no younger than nineteen if David had to guess, named Andrew Minyard endured. 

The reporter, Neil Josten, seems to be the one responsible for every article in the paper. There are interviews with various kids recounting their time at The Refuge, and each interview is matched with another haunting sketch by Andrew Minyard. David’s eyes scan the page, hungry for this story. He feels rage for these children, and then rage at himself for not knowing that this was happening. 

The last article get’s his attention the most. 

_ Andrew Minyard, in addition to wanting the shut down of the horrific Refuge, has been fighting for better working conditions for the newsies of New York. The newspaper  _ The World _ which is owned by Nathan Wesninski has come under scrutiny by its own employees after Wesninski increased the prices from fifty cents to sixty cents for newsies. These newsies are often children who are both without homes and without families. Increasing the prices puts a strain on these kids that Wesninski doesn’t seem to care about. Minyard along with newsies all across the city have been on strike for days to fight against the poor conditions. Wesninski was offered an invitation, even after he declared a blackout on strike news, by Minyard and his colleagues to join a rally at Fox Theater in Manhattan so that he could meet the kids whose lives he was ruining. Wesninski declined the invitation, proving once and for all what a coward he truly is.  _

Nathan Wesninski was a name Davidw as familiar with and not in a good way. David remembers Wesnisnki being adamantly against him running for governor and was one of the sole supporters of David's opponent, Tetsuji Moriyama, when he was running. 

“Abby,” David calls out to her. “Clear my schedule for the rest of the day. We’re taking a trip to Fox Theater.” 

* * *

Fox Theater is packed. Andrew wasn’t sure Neil’s plan was going to work. Hell, ANdrew wasn’t even sure the newsies would want to see him again after the bullshit he pulled. 

Nicky had tearfully hugged him and swore he knew Andrew would never sell out like that. Kevin clapped him on the shoulder and Robin had hugged his legs tight. Then they got to work. 

Neil’s plan was genius. The newsies used the money Nathan had given Andrew to buy their own printing press. The lot of them dragged it to the basement of Betsy’s theater which was unused. Neil worked all night writing and using Andrew’s drawings to create a newspaper that would expose both The Refuge and Wesninski. 

It took all night but when the papers were done the newsies did what they did best. They spread the word. Each newsie was given a stack and sent off across the city to leave the papers at the public’s door. The paper was all over. Manhattan, Queens, Staten Island, the Bronx, and Brooklyn. There would be no citizen who didn’t know what was going on today. 

Fox Theater was full of newsies and outside supporters. There were high socialites that Betsy knew, there were the waitresses from Andrew’s favorite diner, there were people Andrew didn’t even recognize but still came out for the cause. Strangers among strangers supporting kids who just wanted to sell some papers. 

“Good turn out,” Neil comments as he shuffles his way toward Andrew. They hadn’t kissed again, each too busy with their own parts of making today a success but Andrew is counting down the seconds until he can hold Neil again. 

“You named the paper after the theater,” Andrew replies. 

Neil shrugs. “It’s where it all started. Where we started.” 

Andrew pointedly ignores that. He still can’t believe how easily the truth comes out of Neil. 

“Andrew! Andrew!” Nicky yells. “Look!” 

Andrew turns to find his own face running- no, limping- toward him. Aaron. Unable to hold himself back, Andrew rushes toward his brother. 

“How are you here right now?” 

“They shut it down,” Aaron explains while falling into Andrew’s open arms. “This morning, government officials came in and they shut the whole place down. Arrested Higgins right on the spot.” 

“Oh my god, Andrew,” Nicky’s voice cracks and Andrew assumes he’s in for yet again another meltdown. “You did it. The newspaper! Someone must’ve seen and--” 

“You little shit.” 

Andrew pulls his brother and cousin closer as Nathan Wesninski’s voice booms across the room. 

“You think you can just print your own papers? You don’t understand. I  _ own _ this fucking city. I control what news gets to be printed. Me. Not you.” Nathan marches right toward Andrew. Andrew is momentarily conflicted on whether he should charge right back at the older man or keep his grip on his family. 

He doesn’t need to debate too long because soon there is a familiar redhead standing in between him and Wesninski. 

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Neil says in a voice that Andrew would be scared of if he hadn’t known how soft the boy could be with his touches. 

Nathan sneers. “Why am I not surprised that you’re a part of all this. You never learn, do you? What is it going to take for you to realize that you can’t beat me?” 

Nathan grips the collar of Neil’s shirt, pulling him close like he’s about to smack him in the face. Andrew steps forward to intervene but someone else beats him to it. 

Standing, proud, tall and strong in Fox Theater is Governor David Wymack. He places a hand on Nathan’s wrist. “I suggest you take your hands off this boy, Mr. Wesninski.” 

Nathan drops Neil, though the reluctance is clear to Andrew. “Governor,” Nathan politely addresses. “What brings you here?” 

David Wymack is the kind of man that takes up space. But not just because of his size. His demeanor demands respect and his courage is something almost tangible. 

“It appears that while I was busy running the state, some people have been taking advantage of children.” 

Nathan squirms under David’s gaze. Andrew hopes Neil is enjoying the front row view. 

“Now, David, you don’t understand what’s going on here. These kids-- These  _ monsters-- _ ” 

“No, you don’t understand,” David yells. “These are  _ children _ Mr. Wesninski. And your time of harassment is over. Where is Andrew Minyard?” 

Nicky pushes Andrew forward and all eyes fall on him. He can feel Neil’s hand grip his own and it makes him just a little bit braver. 

“What are your demands?” David asks him seriously. 

Andrew takes stock of the room before answering. He sees Nathan’s pissed off expression, daring him to speak. He can feel the eyes of his family on his back, encouraging him. He sees Brooklyn and their unwavering support and strong hold on the city. The scabs, Jean, and Jeremy who weren’t part of the cause until Andrew gave them a reason to want better for themselves. Kevin and Robin, who have a sick mother at home but joined a group of people they’d only known a day to fight for what was right. And finally Neil, who has eyes as blue as the ocean and words as sharp as a knife. Whose hand is still squeezing Andrew’s telling him  _ This is it. Demand.  _

“We want the prices of papers to go back to fifty cents per hundred. We also want the stands to buy back every paper the newsies don’t sell.” 

“Buy back the papers?” Nathan asks incredulously. “That’s bullshit. That’s--” 

David interrupts Nathan’s whining, “Completely warranted. Is that all?” 

“The Refuge is already shut down,” Andrew says. “That’s all.” 

“Then that’s that. All newspapers will reduce their prices back to fifty cents per hundred. Any newspaper not sold by a newsie will be bought back by the company.” 

“You can’t do this--” Nathan whines. 

“I can. And I just did. Abby!” David calls to a short brown-haired woman who appears seemingly out of nowhere. “Get this in writing. Make it official.” 

“Yes, sir!” 

“Well, Mr. Minyard,” David addresses Andrew and Andrew finds himself standing up taller to try and seem somewhat professional in the presence of the New York Governor. “Would you say that the strike is now over?” 

“I’d say so yes,” Andrew answers. 

“So be it, The Newsboys strike is officially over!” David announces to the large crowd. “Tell all publications, that on this day, the newsies have won!” 

The cheers are deafening. Andrew feels the hugs and claps from Nicky and Aaron, never letting go of Neil’s hand. He accepts hugs from Kevin and Robin and even gets to shake David Wymack’s hand. 

“You’ve done a good thing here, kid,” David says to him. “People like you are the reason change can happen. Your drawings are the reason The Refuge was shut down. I should’ve shut it down a long time ago, but I didn’t know just how bad it was until you.” 

“I didn’t do it alone,” Andrew feels the need to extend the credit. “I didn’t even know what a union was at first.” 

David laughs, “Yeah? So whose idea was it to unionize?” 

“It was mine,” Kevin says, completely starstruck by the taller man. “It was my idea.” 

“What’s your name, kid?” 

“Kevin. Kevin Day.” 

David seems to freeze in place. Andrew doesn’t quite understand the emotions passing through David’s face right now. 

“Kayleigh Day’s son?” David asks. 

“Yes, sir.” 

David visibly swallows. “Come with me. We should talk.” 

Kevin pulls Robin along unsure about what to expect and Andrew doesn’t have any answers or guesses as to what this could be about. 

“Oh, Andrew,” David adds before he disappears in the crowd. “You did good.” 

“Thank you.” Andrew finds that he means it. 

“I won’t forget this.” Andrew jumps as he didn’t even realize Wesninski was still there. Neil tightens his grip on Andrew’s hand. 

“Can’t you just go away?” Neil sighs. “You do realize that you benefit from this whole situation right? Or are you literally too stupid to comprehend that? You benefit from the increased sales the newsies will be able to make now that the prices have gone back down.” 

Nathan stares, stupidly, at his son. Andrew guesses Neil must’ve gotten his brain from his mothers side. With nothing else to say that won’t make him look any more dumb, Nathan sulks away with his posse on his heels. 

“What will you do now?” Neil asks. “Now that you’re the king of New York?”

Andrew laughs, “I’d hardly call myself a king.” 

“Hero, then,” Neil corrects. 

“I don’t feel much like a hero,” Andrew admits. “I feel like I just did what I was supposed to.” 

“Mhm. And that’s exactly why you’re a hero.” 

Andrew leans in to kiss Neil because honestly, what else is he supposed to do? Their lips never make it to one another before Aaron is interrupting them. 

“Is this it then?” Aaron asks. “Will you make your escape to Santa Fe?” 

Andrew’s dream of California seems like forever ago. That dream belonged to a child who wanted to escape. Andrew looks at his surroundings and for the first time realizes that there’s no place else he’d rather be. He has his family and now he has Neil. The location was never important. 

“No,” Andrew says. “I think I’ll stay right here.” 

“Selling newspapers?” Aaron asks. “No offense, but I think you’ve outgrown the whole newsie gig.” 

“Not just selling newspapers,” Andrew argues. “I have a new job. I’m a cartoonist for a brand new newspaper production called  _ The Foxhole Times. _ ” 

Aaron rolls his eyes and Andrew smirks. Nicky drags Aaron off to go celebrate with Brooklyn. Andrew has a feeling he’s going to be seeing a lot more of the Brooklyn newsies. 

“Cartoonist, huh?” Neil raises his eyebrows at Andrew. 

Andrew shrugs, “You’re a one man team right now. Figured you’d need some help.” 

“Hmm,” Neil bites his lip. “What’s our niche? What does our newspaper have that the others don’t?” 

“Easy,” Andrew says. “We have the truth.” 

Neil’s smile is blinding enough that Andrew can’t help but smile back. This, Andrew thinks, is a reachable dream. He never needed California. Aaron, Nicky, Kevin, Robin, and now Neil. They’re all his family and they’re all packed together tightly in New York. 

Andrew may never paint a west coast sunset, but he knows for a fact he’ll be painting skyscrapers and sunrises that hold more truth in them than anyone will ever believe. 

_ Don’t take much to be a dreamer _

_ All you do is close your eyes _

_ But some made-up world is all you ever see _

_ Now my eyes is finally open  _

_ And my dreams, they’d average-size _

_ But they don’t much matter if you ain’t with me _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it has ended!
> 
> thank you to those of you who had read and indulged my need to add more musical theater to the fandom <3

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for all my musical theater lovers <3
> 
> kudos/comments make my heart happy. say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bazerella)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> character comparison to the musical: 
> 
> Jack Kelly- Andrew  
> Katherine Plumber- Neil  
> Pulitzer- Nathan Wesninski  
> Davey- Kevin  
> Les- Robin  
> Medda- Betsy  
> Crutchie- Aaron  
> Spot Conlon + Brooklyn newsies - Dan + Upperclassmen  
> Snyder- Higgins  
> Gov Roosevelt- Wymack 
> 
> Nicky is basically just another newsie, Jean + Jeremy are general strikebreakers


End file.
